District nine and three quarters
by Rowan Cookie
Summary: District nine and three quarters, the magic district, has been hiden from the capitol for years but now the capitol has found them and the citizens ae forced to compete in the Hunger Games! I do not claim to own this it belongs to JK Rowling and Suzanne Collins
1. Yazzie Martins

I looked out down the street. People happily going about, doing their usual Saturday shopping. I was standing on guard outside the district hall. To my left stood Riza, my best friend. Her eyes were gazing up into the sky. She was daydreaming. I didn't blame her. I wasn't concentrating either. I was thinking about Hogwarts. Only three days earlier I had returned from my amazing school. I loved Hogwarts. Most the kids in district nine and three quarters go to Hogwarts. We're the magic district, the reason you haven't heard of us is because the capitol don't know about us and that's the way we like it. The district is strict but fair. Everyone has an equal sized patch of land to grow food on or keep live stock on and everyone over sixteen has to work one week in the peace force, that's why I'm here, serving my time. It's quite fun really, watching the world spin by without a care in the world. I stood there in my bottle green trousers and jumper and my shiny black boots, proudly wearing my district nine and three quarters badge. It was an owl on a broom stick in a circle.

"They're coming!" someone yelled. I stood up straight, just in time to see Arnold Lashmick running up to me. Arnold is my other friend; he's older than me and Riza so we only see him when it's the holidays.

"Who is?" Riza cried,

"The capitol!" Arnold said, he turned around just in time to see an official capitol person surrounded by peace keepers in their white uniforms. They marched up to Riza, Arnold and me.

"You," He barked at me, "who's in charge?"

"Er-n-n-n-ie," I stuttered. I spun on my heels and ran into the building. "ERNIE, ERNIE!" I yelled. Ernie stuck his head around his office door.

"Calm down Yazzie. Ok what did you want? I'm sure it wasn't worth nearly yelling the building down?"

"It is Ernie, it is!" I cried, "they're here!"

"Who is?" Ernie asked,

"The capitol!" I answered. Ernie's eyes widened. He ran down the corridor, closely followed by me. When we arrived outside a large crowd had gathered. The capitol person waved his hand and a peace keepers whacked Ernie over the head. Another two peace keepers grabbed Ernie and hauled him off. The capitol person stood up to speak

"This is Diema Thaw, your new head peace keeper!"


	2. Freedom

"Does anybody wish to complain?" Thaw asked "If anyone wishes to say anything, then now is the time." Silence. "From now on children between the age of twelve and eighteen will be put into a draw for the hunger games, everyone over the age of eighteen must pay capitol taxes, every household may have no more than two metres by two metres of land, the rest belongs to the capitol-"

"You can't do that!" someone shouted. A small boy with dark black hair scrambled up in front of the crowd. Rio. He's my twelve year old brother.

"Rio!" I muttered under my breath. Nobody heard me apart from Riza. She put her hand on my shoulder. Thaw turned her head to face Rio.

"GUARDS!" she yelled. Two peace keepers stepped forward, took hold of Rio and started to drag him. Now it was my turn to yell.

"RIO!" I flung myself at the platform. Everyone looked at me, including the peace keepers with Rio. Riza grabbed me and hauled me back.

"RIO!" Riza looked me, I shook my head,

"Wasn't me." Somebody else had scrambled up in front of the crowd.

"Leave my son alone!" he said. The two peace keepers let go of Rio and he ran off and into my arms. There was silence for a moment.

"What's Dad doing?" Rio asked. I didn't answer, I just hugged him.

"Oh yes?" Thaw said,

"Yes! Take me! Just leave my Rio alone!" Thaw looked at Rio and me. "And my daughter," Dad said.

"Fine," Thaw snapped. "Take him!" the two peace that had been holding Rio grabbed hold of Dad and hauled him off, just like they'd done with Ernie. Everyone started to separate and go back to their own business. Rio looked at me his face was streaked with tiers.

"It will be all right Rio," I said. Rio hugged me tighter.

"Yeah, course it will," Rio said but he didn't sound sure. He pulled a hankie out of his pocket and blew his nose. He offered it to me.

"I don't need it," I said.

"Yes you do," he said. I took the hankie and wiped my soaking face.

"RIO, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" I saw my mother emerge from the crowd.

"I'm so sorry Mother," Rio said, he looked like he was about burst into tears again. Mum closed her eyes and sighed,

"What is done is done, but don't you ever speak out against the capitol again!" We all turned to go home when Arnold ran up to me.

"Meet me at my house tonight!"


	3. Mockingjay

I brought my hand up to knock on the front door of Arnold's small cottage, the door swung open just before my fist hit it.

"Inside," Arnold barked. I followed Arnold through the hall and to the cupboard under the stairs.

"Why are we going in here?" I asked,

"Just go down the stairs!" I poked my head around the door and saw a staircase leading down. I followed the staircase down until I reach a door, I turned my head to look at Arnold, he nodded his head to say to go through the door. I opened it. On the other side sitting around a table was Riza, the bakers son Comley Jensen, the butchers delivery boy Gregory Spencer, Ernie's second in command Louien Clarson and the secretary from the district building (now being used as the justice building) who's name I didn't know. Arnold sat down at the top of the table and I took a seat next to Riza and Louien.

"I have summoned you all here to talk about our problem," Arnold began "the capitol."

"Yes," Comley said, "We need the capitol out and Ernie back in!"

"Well that's not going to happen," Louien said, "We have spies in the capitol and from their information it sounds like Ernie has been turned into an avox however I agree that we needed the capitol out and someone else in."

"I don't know who we should get in though." Riza said.

"We'll deal with that when we come to it, right now our priority is to get the capitol out," The secretary said.

"Yes, Amirita's right," Arnold said,

"How about having a kind of mascot?" Louien asked,

"Yes, a mocking jay!" Amirita cried. Everyone gave Amirita a weird looked. "What?" she asked "We need the qualities of a mocking jay, the mocking bird half is lovely and symbolic then the jabberjay half, powerful and slightly scary. I don't know who though..."

"I do," Louien said. Everyone turned to face her, "That boy from this morning, Rio I think his name was." Amirita, Gregory and Comley looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah," they said. Riza and Arnold didn't say anything, they just looked at me.

"No." I said "Never gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Several reasons, a) I wouldn't allow it, Rio is not getting hurt for us. b) Mum wouldn't allow it, Dad's gone, Rio's not going too. c) Rio's grounded-"

"Really?!" Arnold said, "I thought your mum had forgiven him?"  
"NO! Mum just didn't throckle him in public, and anyway, did you really think Mum would take lightly to Rio losing her husband for her, no. He's grounded for six months, no pudding for a month, no treats for four months, all the washing up for a year, all the weeding for a year, all the watering the garden for a year, all the ironing for a year, no pocket money for six months and no Hogwarts for a year-"

"No Hogwarts?" Riza cried,

"No, anyway I don't know how any of us are planning to get there with the capitol here."

"So no Rio then?" Comley said, "Well who do we use?"

"Maybe we don't need to use anyone, maybe we should stick as a group." Arnold said. "The reaping for the hunger games is in one week, can you get us all the old peace force uniforms Amirita?"

"Yeah but why, it's peace keepers now, the peace force is over?"

"It's not going to be the peace force uniforms anymore, it's going to be the district nine and three quarters uniform."


	4. The Mission

I woke up early the next morning, today we were planning a raid on the justice building. My tummy rumbled, I hadn't been well feed for days. Since the capitol arrived everyone who worked with the peace force lost their job. That's more than half the district! Mum lost her job. Water's rationed too so I haven't had a proper wash in days either. I climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. I put on a pair of faded jeans and a sky blue blouse. My blouse has the district nine and three quarters symbol sewn on in gold in the top right of the blouse. Nearly all of my clothing has the symbol on it. Arnold told us not to wear district clothing but I don't have anything else. I checked the clock - five to seven. I had five minutes to get to the justice building. I put a pair of black boots and ran out of the house. As I approached the building it seemed as if I was the first to arrive. I looked around.

"Yazzie, Yazzie!" I spun around to see Arnold's head poking out from around a tree. A ran over, "Right everyone's here then," Arnold said. Louien nodded.

"Everyone know what they're doing?" Everyone nodded slowly.

"Can you run it by me again?" Comley asked. Louien sighed,

"Ok, you go around to the front of the building and ask to see Spencer Ripon. Meanwhile Gregory, Arnold, Yazzie and I will creep in through Spencer Ripon's office window. You will ask Spencer about signing up for grain and oil, also known as tessera. This should keep him busy for long enough. We will continue through the building to the store room, where all the uniforms are kept. We will smuggle them all out through the office window, where Riza and Amirita will be waiting to fill them into bags ready to transport them back to Arnold's." Comley nodded.

"Let's go!" I crept in through the window, it was quite high up. I poked my head in to the office. It looked like any other office to me. There was an oak desk just to the left of the window.

"Yazzie, just get in, we haven't got long!" Louien shouted. I sighed. I looked down at the floor; it was quite a long way down. How was I supposed to get down, it didn't help that it was my head poking through the window and not my feet. "YAZZIE!" Louien shoved me. I fell head first through the window and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Word of advice, come in feet first," I mumbled.

"I'm coming in," Louien announced. I slowly moved away from under the window. Louien landed neatly next to me. "Arnold, come on in." Arnold poked his head though the window,

"Um Arnold, come in feet first," I said. Arnold nodded and turned around. He landed with a clunk on the floor. Gregory quickly followed.

"Right follow me," Louien said. I got to my feet and followed everyone out the door. We briskly followed Louien down the hall. She knew where she was going, she worked here for eleven years. "In there." Arnold carefully open the door that Louien was pointing too. The door opened quietly and we all dodged inside.

"Is this the store room?" Gregory asked.

"Yes," Louien said sharply. Louien flicked a light switch and the room suddenly light up, revelling tall stacks of bottle green jumpers and jeans.

"Take as much as can carry back to the window and give it to Riza or Amirita." Louien told us. We all nodded. I took a stack of jumper and ran. I suddenly worked out why Arnold and Louien had chosen Spencer's office; it was by far the closest to the store room. I was the first back to the office. I ran over to the window,

"Riza," I hissed. Riza's head popped up to the window. "Here." I passed the large pile to Riza. "I need to go back and get some more." Riza nodded. I turned back down the corridor.

"HIDE!" Louien cried. She was running straight towards me, closely followed by Arnold and Gregory. "HIDE!"


	5. Spencer

I turned on my heals and ran back into the office. I dived under the desk just in time. Spencer Ripon walked into the room, Comley followed.

"So Mr Jensen is it?" Spencer asked.

"Umm." Comley answered quietly. Spencer sat down at the desk and I pushed myself against the back of desk so as to avoid being kicked and discovered.

"So, Mr Jensen you wish to sign up for tessera? Well, wait here a minute and I'll go get you a form to fill in." Spencer got up and left the room. Comley looked around for a moment then sat down. I pressed myself even harder against the back of the desk. Comley was swinging his legs, getting closer and closer to me, until-

"OW!" Comley's foot struck me square on the nose. Comley's head appeared,

"Yazzie?!" I smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," I answered. Comley offered me a hand and pulled me up. I ran over to the window. "Riza," I hissed. Her head appeared just above the windowsill, "You need to-"

"GO!" Comley yelled. I spun around to see Comley poking his head around the door on guard. With a mighty heave I hauled myself onto the windowsill. Comley ran back into the room, his face white.  
"He's got the others," he said. My eyes widened. "GO!" I jumped down landing neatly on top of Amirita.

"Press yourself against the wall!" Riza ordered. The three of us all did so just in time. We heard the door of the office open,

"Do you know anything about this Mr Jensen?" Spencer balked.

"No he doesn't!" I heard Gregory shout. Spencer marched straight up to Gregory,

"STUP UP, YOU COW!" Spencer yelled at the top of his voice.

"You leave him alone," Comley snapped.

"So, you admit it, you're one of them, well, are there any more of you?" I felt Comley glance towards the window.

"No, nobody else," Louien said. It went quiet.

"Do you think they're gone?" Amirita asked. Riza shrugged, she turned around and stood up.

"They're gone."


	6. Hurt and Injured

We all sat around Amirita's kitchen table, drinking coffee. I was staring into space at Riza and Amirita.

"Yazzie?" Amirita snapped, "consternate." I sighed. I couldn't concentrate.

"Yazzie, are you Ok?" Riza asked worriedly. I smiled wirily.

"The plan failed," I sighed.

"No it didn't!" Amirita cried, "We got all the uniforms." I shook my head,

"And we lost most of our team!" I shut my eyes, "We have to get them back."

"How?" Riza asked.

"I don't know," I said calmly.

"We need to go under cover!" Riza said suddenly, "they'll be punished and all of that sort of thing happens at the front of the justice building, we need to get there now!" I nodded and stood up, Amirita got up too. Half an hour later we appeared on Amirita's doorstep. We looked nothing like us. Riza had worked her magic on us. My long brown hair was braided and pinned up. My face was covered in a thin layer of makeup and I was wearing a summery pink dress. Riza had covered her short brown hair with a flowery headscarf and she was wearing a matching top. Amirita was dressed in a navy blue jumper and jeans and she had pinned her long blonde hair up under a cap. She looked just like a boy. We ran as fast as we could up to the justice building. I gulped just as we arrived. There was a massive crowd around the building. That could only mean one thing; I pushed through the crowd until I was at the front. I closed my eyes at the sight. Louien lay lifeless on the floor and Arnold hung from his arms from a piece of wood. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I couldn't see Gregory or Comley anywhere. Riza and Amirita appeared at my side.

"What's the plan?" I hissed. Riza shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I edged myself over to Louien. I bent down and felt her wrist. Pulse. She was alive. I heard the whip lash down on Arnold's back. I turned Louien over to see her back. Her top was torn where the whip had hit her. There were only a few strips of fabric keeping the top together. We needed to get her to a doctor. I looked up. The only people paying me any attention were Riza and Amirita. I gave them a worried look. Louien was out cold and I was pretty sure that Arnold was too by now. Riza and Amirita came over to me,

"What do we do?" Riza asked.

"You and Amirita take Louien to Muffie's, one of you stay with her and one of you come back. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Arnold." I answered, the both nodded and hauled Louien off to Muffie's, the doctors. The whip struck Arnold's back again. The head peace keeper marched up to Arnold and the boy who was doing the whipping,

"You can stop now, Noah," she said. Noah nodded,

"Whatever you say Thaw." Noah untied Arnold and Arnold's limp body fell to the floor. The crowd began to part as I ran over to Arnold. He was lying on his belly with his arms in the air. The shirt on his back was in an even worse condition than Liouen's. I quickly scanned the crowd, neither Riza or Amirita were back. I heaved Arnold over my shoulder. My knees buckled under his weight. I slowly began to head off to Muffie's, Arnold's feet dragged along the floor,

"YAZZIE!" I turned my head to see Riza running towards me. Riza gasped at the sight of Arnold but she still grabbed hold of Arnold's legs and between us we started to carry Arnold to Muffie's.


	7. Muffie's

Muffie's had been open for a couple of year but I'd never seen it as busy as then. Muffie Collins had turned the entire ground floor into a doctors surgery. Riza and I pushed the queue to the reception desk aside.

"I said I'd be back Tili," Riza said solemnly. Tili nodded. Riza pointed to the door at the far end of the corridor. We hauled Arnold inside. The room was a small room. The walls were covered lines of shelves and the shelves were lined with bottles of ointments, remedies and pills. There was a large table in the centre of the room. Louien was laying on the table and Muffie and Amirita were standing next to her. Muffie looked up as we entered the room.

"Place him on the table," she ordered. We did as we were told. Muffie took a jar off a shelf and opened it. It was full of a thin, green liquid she poured it over Louien and Arnold's back.

"They will be OK in a few days but you should leave them here until then," Muffie told us. We all nodded in unison,

"Come on," Amirita said to us, heading to the door, "lets leave Muffie to it, we should go find the others." Riza and I followed her out of the room.

"So," so I said as soon as we were outside, "How do we find Comley and Gregory?" Amirita shrugged,

"I don't know, they are obviously being held captive somewhere in the district but I don't know where,"

"Maybe they will be outside the justice builds being punished like the others were," Riza suggested but Amirita shook her head,

"No, the crowd departed once they'd finished punishing Arnold, they wouldn't have if the capitol were going to punish Comley and Gregory after." We were all quite for a moment, trying to think of what to do,

"I know," I cried, "We should ask!"

"Ask them were Comley and Gregory are, yeah because they are really going to tell us," Amirita said sarcastically,

"No, I mean we ask them if there's going to be any more punishments coming up and if there is it will be them!"

"Worth a try," said Riza. The three of us left Muffie's and head back towards the justice nervously. None of us were that keen on going but we were determined to find Comley and Gregory. There were two people standing on guard outside the building when we arrived,

"What do you want?" one of them balked,

"We want to ask someone about punishments," I said, trying to sound confident. It must have worked because the man walked off to fetch us somebody. It only took a moment for the guard to return with another capitol man,

"So what do you want to know?" The man asked,

"We were wondering if there were any up an coming punishments?" Amirita asked,

"Ah, you enjoyed our little public punishment did you?" The man said a little too merrily. We didn't answer. We didn't want to say "yes" but to say "no" would blow our cover! However the man didn't seem to be two bothered that we didn't answer, "Well there are several punishments scheduled for this evening. Does that answer your question?" We all nodded our heads in unison. "Good."


	8. Another Rescue Mission

We spent the rest of the day distributing the uniforms that we'd stolen to the district, giving everyone the instructions that they were to wear the uniforms on the day of the reaping in less than a weeks time. Then as evening fell we set off towards the justice building. A small crowd had already gathered, that could only mean one thing, the punishments had begun. Gregory was being whipped on the same post that Arnold had been. His head was resting on his shoulder and his eyes were closed but I was sure that he was still conscious.

"Yazzie," Riza hissed, I turned to look at her and she pointed to the edge of the building, "look!" There were several people lined up against the wall, all of them had their hands tied together. In the middle of the of the line stood Comley. Riza began to walk over to the line and I followed. Amirita was already standing by the building.

"Pst, Comely," Amirita cried. He looked over at us but at first he didn't recognise us (we'd put our custom back on) but then his eyes widen in shock and we knew that he knew who we were,

"What are you doing?" He hissed,

"Finding you," Amirita hissed back,

"Yes, well, you've done that now so what are you going to do?" Comley snapped. There was a thud as Gregory's now unconscious body fell to the ground. A peace keeper grabbed the person next to Comley and dragged him over to the whipping post,

"No, we hadn't got that far in the plan," Muttered Amirita, "What do you say we do?"

"Amirita," Riza said, "I'm going to take Gregory to Muffie's," Amirita nodded vaguely.

"You can't do anything," Comley said,

"What!?" Amirita almost yelled, "yes we can, we can rescue you!" Comley shuck his head,

"But you mustn't, if you rescue me they'll hunt me down and punish me and that punishment will be even worse than this! No Amirita, don't rescue me please, just take me to Muffie's when the capitol have finished with me," I could see the desperation in Comley's eyes,

"Ok," Amirita sighed. The capitol man grabbed hold of Comley and dragged him off to be punished.

"I don't want to look," I squeaked. Amirita gave me a strange look, "Why don't you go and tend to him then," she said, pointing at the boy lying on the floor. I nodded and ran over to him. I looked at the boy. I didn't recognise him, he looked small and light so I grabbed him and pulled him up. I took one last look at Comley who was now hanging from the post then started to drag the boy to Muffie's. I knew that Amirita would follow with Comley on just a few minutes. For saying that the boy looked light my knees still buckled under his weight because of this it took me twice as long, maybe even three times as long, to get to Muffie's as it usually does. Muffie's wasn't as busy as when we delivered Louien and Arnold but it was still swarming with people. I found Muffie and gave the boy's body over.


	9. Reaping Day

The rest of the week was spent making sure everyone in the district knew what they were doing on the day of the reaping and visiting Arnold, Louien, Comley and Gregory at Muffie's. All of them were making a good recovery although Louien wasn't doing as well as the others. I woke up on the day of the reaping with butterflies in my tummy. I realized that I'd been so busy during the past week preparing the district that I hadn't prepared myself. I climbed out of bed and though open the cupboard in the corner of my room. There weren't many cloths inside, I don't own many cloths, nobody in the district does. Next to my Hogwarts robes hung my old peace force uniform. I took out my green jumper and trousers and popped them on. My tummy rumbled and I groaned. I walked out of my bed room and down the stairs. Rio sat at the kitchen table eating toast when I walked in,

"Are you OK?" He asked me, offering me a slice. I nodded,

"I think so, you?" Rio shuck his head, he was being more honest than me,

"Not really but I'll be fine, it'll be over soon," he said,

"Unless we get chosen for the hunger games," we both thought but neither of us said it. I took a bite of the toast but I'd suddenly lost my appetite. After breakfast we headed down to the justice building with Mum, there were lots of peace keepers swarming all over the place, they were peace keepers taking DNA on our way down to the crowd. I quickly hugged Rio and went to stand with the sixteen year old girls, next to Riza. I looked at Riza in her uniform she was staring straight ahead, scared. Everyone apart from those from capitol was wearing the uniform I could see Arnold standing in the crowd that had gathered to watch, he didn't look too well but I'd seen him look worse. Suddenly everybody seemed to go quiet. A lady from the capitol stepped out in front of the crowd she had puffy, lime green hair with dark green strips in and she was wearing a matching dress,

"Happy Hunger Games!" she cried, "And my the odds be ever in your favour!" I looked nervously at Riza,

"Good luck," I mouthed. The lady stood next to two bowls full of pieces of paper, one was full of all of the boys names and one was full of girls names,

"I am Quil Manet, the capitol repersentive for your district now lets get on with the reaping, lets do the boys first," she said, she reached out to the bowl closest to her and dipped her hand in. She picked up the first piece of paper that her hand touched, she unfolded it and read the name on it,

"Rio Martins!" she cried. Riza silently took hold of my hand. The crowd slowly parted around my brother who just stood there frozen, "Rio Martins," Quil cried again. Rio slowly began to walk towards the front of the crowd, "Now, it is a tradition to ask if anybody volunteers to take Rio's place so does anybody volunteer?"

"Me!" I cried, I wormed my way out of Riza grip, "Me, I volunteer!" I pushed my way through the crowd to the front,

"You're a girl," Quil said bluntly,

"Well noticed,"

"Now, I know that you're new to all of this but a female cannot volunteer for a male,"

"Why not?" I asked, "you'll still get two tributes," Quil shut her eyes,

"Fine, you can volunteer for him," she turned to Rio, "You can go. Now what's your name?" she said to me,

"Yazzie Martins," I said,

"That was your brother then?" I nodded. Everyone was quiet for second,

"Lets do the girls then!" Quil plunged her hand into the other bowl, this time she rummaged around in the bottom of the bowl. She finally picked out a piece of paper and read out, "Elethia Williams," The crowd parted again to reveal a tall seventeen year old girl with slim hips and long, golden hair.

"I volunteer!" Somebody cried before Quil could even ask, I rather chubby, fifteen year old boy stepped forward. Andrew Marconi. Andrew's a squib so he doesn't go to Hogwarts because of this lots of the people in the district take the micky out of him, the only thing he really likes is his brother who is dating Elethia William. Andrew reached the front,

"There," I snapped at Quil, "You have a boy and a girl tribute now," Quil sighed

"What's your name?" she asked,

"Andrew Marconi,"

"Ok, a round of applause for our tributes, Yazzie Martins and Andrew Marconi!" the crowd began to clap as Andrew and I were ushered off stage.


	10. Good Byes

I sat alone in the justice building I felt sick. The door opened and Mum and Rio stood in the doorway. Mum ran over to me and gave me an enormous hug,

"Yazzie!" my mum cried, burring her head in my shoulder, Rio still stood by the door,

"Are you OK?" I asked, he didn't say anything his face was as white as a sheet, "Come here," Rio walked over to me and joined in the hug,

"It's all my fault," he wimped,

"No it's not, it's not your fault that the capitol picked your name out of the bowl,"

"Yes it is," I frowned,

"Rio?"

"It was a fix, the capitol have had it in for me since the word go," I hugged him,

"It's Ok Rio, it's still not your fault," a tear rolled down Rio's face, "Rio just do me one thing, ask Riza and Arnold to bring me my wand," Rio nodded. Two peace keeper came into the room and dragged, Rio and Mum away "Bye, I love you!" I cried after them. The door opened again and in came Louien, Gregory, Comley and Amirita. They all ran over to me, Gregory had obviously been crying.

"We need a plan," Louien cried, "We can use this to our advantage," I shuck my head,

"No we can't-"

"Yes we can, you'll be in the capitol Yazzie, you can do some stirring-"

"No," I said again, "That will start off a mass rebellion, that's not we want but we can use the hunger games! Use it as a front, a cover, everyone's attention will be on the games not on us!" Louien nodded,

"Yeah. Just please come home Yazzie," I saw the sadness in Louien's eyes. I looked at everyone and the room, all of them were sad but they were trying to hold it back (apart from Gregory).

"Just," I said, "just remember to stick to your work, don't worry about me I'll be fine," there was a lump in my throat I had barely finish my sentence for I started to cry. Amirita came over and hugged me,

"You're right Yazzie, you'll be fine," she said, "You're a witch, you can do magic and none of the other tributes can!"

"Out!" A peace keeper, who had appeared at the door, yelled. There was just me in the room for a few minutes but then suddenly the door swung open and Riza and Arnold appeared. I jumped up,

"Have you got my wand?" I cried, Riza shuck her head. My eyes bulged, "What?!"

"You can't take it with you," Riza said,

"I'm allowed a district token you know,"

"I know," Arnold said, "but you need to take that jumper,"

"Have you totally lost it?!" I cried, "I can't win unless I have my wand!"

"You'll have your wand," Arnold said calmly, "just not as your district token," I frowned,

"How will I get it then?" I asked quizzically,

"We'll send it to you by owl as soon as you're in the arena, that way you won't lose it while you're in the capitol," I took a deep breath and nodded. Riza walked over to be and hugged me,

"Good luck Yazzie," she said and then they were gone.


End file.
